brookclansagafandomcom-20200214-history
Beeflight
“This is an important patrol! And I get to be on it! What’s there not to be getting all jittery about?” - Beeflight to Brookstar in The Sun Path Beeflight is a sturdy, wide-framed, dusty, light golden tabby tom, with striking black stripes akin to a bee's stripes. His right ear is completely torn off from the great battle. He has bright, bold, sunny, dazzling yellow eyes. Beeflight, despite being a clan-born cat, has unknown relatives. His parents are unknown as well. Though there is a possibility that Beetlewhisker may be his father, this has yet to be decided. Beeflight is the mate of Blackrose, and the father of Goldenhawk and Ivyfern. He is one of the more common reoccurring characters. In the Books The Last Kit Beepaw is introduced when Brookpaw goes to the apprentices' den after having no luck hunting with his mentor. He interrupts the apprentices chatter about greencough by stating that Lionstar has also caught it. When Brookpaw states he'll go looking for catmint, Beepaw says he isn't a medicine cat so it isn't his job. He does admit that it'd be pretty selfless of him, though. When Brookpaw asks about whether Chestnutpaw ate or not, Beepaw insists that his mentor probably fed him and pushes a morsel to him. Saying to take some, and they'd worry about Chestnutpaw later. It's mentioned by Ravenpaw that Blackpaw spits in Beepaw's face whenever he tries to speak with her. Beepaw is among the apprentices called by Featherwing for the warrior naming ceremony. Beepaw, who is given the name Beeflight, is mentioned as purring proudly with his tail swaying. When Lionstar returns briefly to name Brookpaw to Brooklight, Beeflight is among the younger warriors cheering for him. After Lionstar's passing, Beeflight is with the group of warriors that Brooklight joins as Featherstar announces the deputy. He's the first to address Brooklight's presence, as Blackrose states that Lionstar had supposedly passed away. After Brooklight gives out the patrol orders, Beeflight comes rushing up to him frantically, apologizing for being late. After Brooklight says he's good to go hunting solo, Beeflight invites the deputy to join him. He bounds away briefly. Brooklight is awoken from his nap by Beeflight, who demands to know whether or not he remembered they were going hunting. Brooklight states he remembers, and the two toms go hunting together. Brooklight comments that he could almost see Beeflight as the littermate he never had. Later, Beeflight and Kindlestrike are seen eating together and invite Brooklight to join them. Beeflight gushes over Blackrose, while Kindlestrike tells him to let her go since she's too flea-brained and no good for him. Though Beeflight retorts, saying she's 'perfect' and he 'couldn't ask for anything more in a she-cat'. Showing how much Beeflight loves Blackrose. Beeflight teases Brookstar about how ravenously he was eating his morsel, before returning to swooning over Blackrose. Once Kindlestrike leaves, Brooklight's tongue slips and he asks Beeflight why he's so into Blackrose. Beeflight purrs in laughter, then states that she's 'just perfect, y'know?'. He then fires back by asking why Brooklight likes Ravenwing so much. Brooklight reassures Beeflight that he'll find the perfect mate, leaving Beeflight with a newfound gleam in his eyes. The Dark Hope While Brooklight is pretending to be a bear and playing with the kits, Beeflight jumps into the game as another bear. Beeflight laughs as he's knocked over by the three kits, feebly calling out 'Help' amidst his laughter. The two toms are beaten by Rockkit, Mossykit and Poppykit, but they just purr and laugh. Brookstar notes that he could've sworn he saw a glimmer of admiration in Blackrose's eyes. The two converse, admitting they make a pretty good team. Beeflight approaches Ravenwing and Blackrose by the nursery, looking worried. He speaks to Blackrose, and patiently waits for her to respond to him. When she finally does, he asks her to go hunting with him, and that he knows a really good spot for it. Brooklight is surprised at how much patience Beeflight exerts with her, before she finally caves in and the two go hunting together. Brooklight notes to himself that, although it's horrible to say, Beeflight would be much better for Blackrose than Chestnutheart. Brooklight sees Blackrose sitting next to Beeflight during a meeting, and comments how unusual it is of her to do. Blackrose hisses that they've been searching for Stormfront for moons, and that they'll never find him, and it's mentioned that Beeflight is standing beside her, although he does not speak. Brookstar gives Mossypaw to Beeflight to mentor, and he is seen happily touching noses with her and then guiding her away. After Spiritwing tries to convince her brother Kindlestrike to go along with her to Chestnutheart's new 'perfect' clan, he spits it at her and goes to stand beside Beeflight. Brookstar notes that even the happy-go-lucky Beeflight has his back arched, seeming rattled by the scene before him. Blackrose cries that her kits are coming, and Beeflight is noted as being the first one at her side, ushering her to the nursery. Ravenwing scampers back into the nursery as Beeflight settles Blackrose into her nest. Blackrose admits that Chestnutheart isn't the father of her kits, and that the father is in fact Beeflight. Brookstar sees Kindlestrike and Beeflight sharing tongues, while also sharing a plump squirrel. He swipes a mouse off the fresh-kill pile and goes over to them. Beeflight curls his tail, greets him, and then invites him to join them. Beeflight almost spits out a chunk of fresh-kill when Brookstar says Willowwind and Owlfoot had five kits together, stating that they're very lucky. He then inquires about their names. He says it's awesome and that he'll have to visit sometime, Brookstar stating Blackrose would appreciate having him around to control their two rowdy kits, Goldenkit and Ivykit. Beeflight then goes off to the nursery. The Sun Path When Brookstar encounters the rogue Spiritwing, he notes that having kits must've changed her, just as Blackrose having kits with Beeflight had changed her. Brookstar sees Beeflight and Kindlestrike sharing tongues once more, with Blackrose napping with her head on Beeflight's back. Beeflight is one of the cats to go on the border patrol, along with Cinderfall, Lichenfall, Hazelleaf and Brookstar. He is very eager to be on the patrol, and states that being on an important patrol is something he couldn't not ''be excited about. Beeflight breaks into a hiss, arching his back, which alerts the patrol to the other, strange patrol. Beeflight threatens the cats to stay on their side or he'll rip their fur off, which the black tom snorts at. Brookstar ponders if Goldenpaw is the same size as his father Beeflight. Brookstar sees Beeflight with Blackrose, with their tails entwined. They appear to be mewing hushed words to one another, but Brookstar isn't able to hear them. He notes that Beeflight is beaming, so he assumes it's something pleasing to his ears. Brookstar notes that Beeflight had grown distant from him to spend more time with Blackrose. Beeflight is one of the cats in the battle party to help CloudClan from PineClan's invasion, the others being Sparrowflight, Ravineclaw, Amberwing, Snowdrift, Rockstep and Junipertail. A Dangerous Omen While contemplating his new deputy, Brookstar comments that Beeflight would be too playful for the role. Beeflight is the first to inquire about the cats of The Tribe of the Northern Stream when Brookstar and Ravenwing speak out about them. Blackrose purrs and nuzzles up against Beeflight's neck, and while Brookstar leaves, Beeflight just stands there while his mate converses with Ravenwing. He notes that Beeflight and Blackrose are sticking even closer together than usual, while noting that while Blackrose seemed terrified, Beeflight seemed absolutely content with his mate's behaviour. Beeflight is assigned to Amberwing's eastern border patrol in the search for Cinderfall's lost kits. He is accompanied by Blackrose, Thornstripe and Willowwind. Forest of Silence While Brookstar surveys the wounded cats, he notes that Beeflight's ripped ear had been torn off and was bleeding profusely. Brookstar finds Beeflight just outside of the thicket used as the makeshift medicine cats' den, noting he looks tense and rigged. He notes that from the state of his ear, the pain he's in is more than immense. He approachs and gently lays his tail across his shoulders, Beeflight giving the best, cheeriest grin he can. He states that it's nothing but a battle scar, and his loyalty is, and always will be, to BrookClan. Brookstar says he's happy to call him not only a clanmate, but a friend. Beeflight beams, giving a respectful nod. He sits down by Beeflight to eat, beginning to look over the torn ear more. Beeflight eventually stands and states that they should gather the bodies so they could return to camp, to which Brookstar hesitantly agrees. Beeflight goes off to start gathering the bodies together. Brookstar aids Beeflight in carrying Roseivy to the side of the clearing. Beeflight is seen being fussed over by Blackrose once they arrive back in their camp. The newly-named Emberstripe tells Brookstar that Beeflight brought back Sootpaw's body to camp, and they buried him themselves. Beeflight goes out hunting with Brookstar and Ravenwing after a brief conversation about his missing ear, to which he states that it's healing nicely according to Berryclaw. Beeflight helps Brookstar catch two squirrels, before laughing at Brookstar's remark about Ravenwing as he trots off to hunt some more. Beeflight meets up with the two of them at the entrance to camp, and they all return with their kills. Beeflight is among the cats to go to the first ever gathering since Amberstar's reign. He is accompanied by Tinypaw, Sparrowflight, Poppyscent, Ravenwing, Rockstep, Ravineclaw, Paintedwing, Cinderfall, Lichenfall, Duskclaw and Bramblemask. Beeflight is the leader of a patrol, and tells Brookstar of a peculiar she-cat him and his patrol, consisting of Ivyfern, Swiftbreeze, Paintedwing and Lichenfall, had spotted snooping around their territory. He tells his patrol of Brookstar's orders to locate the she-cat, and accompanies the patrol, as well as Brookstar, in the search for her. While they do find the she-cat, named Tatteredpoppy, Beeflight makes no comments or puts in any input about the situation. (The New Era) New Moon (Coming soon!) Family & Relations '''Mate:' Blackrose Son: Goldenhawk Daughter: Ivyfern Education Mentor(s): Aspenstreak Mentored: Mossypaw (Formerly) =